legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarfminefan580
Dwarfminefan580 (AKA Dwarfy) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 30th, 2010. He is currently the rank Highland Battler with over 21,997 posts and 2,000 likes received. As a newbie, Dwarfy posted at a rapid pace, averaging over 100 posts a day, mainly in the Castle and Message Boards Forums. In fact, he was one of the fastest users to get from Apprentice to Old Timer without spamming on the old LEGO Message Boards. Since then, he has slowed his posting rate down a bit, but has joined several more forums. Dwarfy retired for a quite a few months in late 2010 and early 2012, but now is very active. His current signature is: About Dwarfy Dwarfy is known as one of the LEGO Message Board's nicest and most helpful users. If you asked him what he liked to do best on the LEGO Message Boards, he would probably say helping newbies, and being there for his friends. He mainly posts in the Message Boards Forum, but has made many good buddies through roleplays including kyev10, Lindel1324, Arwin2 , 10310, Rock-o-Ages, captainBrickmaster, and Eagleeyedan2. Users like to say that there is not a person on the LEGO Message Boards who does not know who Dwarfy is. He doesn't like duplicate topics, or inactive roleplay, and is doing his part to stop spam throughout the LEGO Message Boards. He is a member of the Final Guard, which is an elite group who solves problems on the boards, and frequently answers questions in the Message Boards Help and Suggestions Forum. In late 2011, Dwarfy raced Lego.minifig to Maniac, the penultimate rank on the Lego Message Boards. He lost, but managed to beat gho8233 in a previous race to Maniac shortly after racing Mini. Dwarfy has had five total avatars since joining the LEGO Message Boards; the basic ninja (Apprentice-Craftsman) the classic smiley with an arctic hoodie (Craftsman-Artisan), and the classic smiley and red racing helmet with stars which he donned at Inventor. Then he had a classic smiley with red hair, a black jacket, and a pegleg for a while, but his current one is a classic smiley with the red racing helmet, wearing cowboy torso, and orange Indian pants. Topics & Roleplay Dwarfy likes to post topics, especially in the Message Boards Forum where he currently has over 80. Popular Topics *Time Off LEGO MB Speeches Podium *Adopt A Newbie *Have you seen .... Recently? *Remember Me? *The Final Guard Advanced! *Welcome to Brickbook *HOBBIES BESIDES POSTING! *Name the MBA Minifig! *Dwarves HQ *Users of the MB's News Innovative *AVATAR DARES! Fun Facts *Dwarfy currently has the second most topics on the LEGO Message Boards with 135 total, second only to skulduggery77. *Dwarfy had an account from 2009 but lost the password and hasn't used it since he made the account he has now. *The number 580 is a news station his dad listens to. *He has recently started adding Жƒinal ₲uard €ouncil £eaderЖ to his signature because he is the council leader of the The Final Guard Advanced. *He is a huge fan of the LEGO Castle theme, hence his username. *Dwarfy is the lead member of the now inactive band Aerobrick. *Around Christmas time though, Dwarfy changed his signature to something a little more festive: Category:Wiki Members Category:MB Legends Category:Great Articles Category:Users Category:MLN Band User Category:Aerobrick Category:2010